Martim - O caçador
by alfred32
Summary: Em um mundo levemente inspirado na série Grimm conheça Martim Soares um rapaz que descobre ser um sensitivo, pessoa que consegue ver fantasmas e criaturas do plano astral que invadem o nosso mundo. Disfarçadas de humanos, Martim tem o dever de deter essas criaturas. Porém nem tudo é o que parece. E decidir o que é certo ou errado se mostra um desafio.
1. Sensitivo

**Cap 01 - Sensitivo**

A banda era formada por um trio sendo um homem no violoncelo, uma garota no violino e outra cantando. O som não era erudito, apesar de ter elementos de música clássica o estilo de cantar da vocalista e o formato das melodias eram bem acessíveis. Uma música Pop sinfônica. Um tipo de música que atraia um público mais alternativo. O show ocorria a céu aberto, em um parque público muito agradável, com muito verde e uma lagoa. Era uma ensolarada manhã de domingo. A única área coberta era a do palco, sendo que a plateia assistia sentada em tamboretes de madeira bem simples. O palco onde a banda tocava tinha apenas o mínimo, sendo enfeitado com vinhas artificiais que se prendiam ao toldo.

**Martim Soares** assistia ao show mais por causa de seus pais, não se interessava muito por música. Ele era um garoto franzino de dez anos e sua mente se ocupava por problemas complicados demais para alguém de sua idade. **Joaquim** e **Amelia Soares **estavam sentados na segunda fileira e, distraídos com a música, por um momento se desligaram do filho que acabou por decidir caminhar por aí. Longe da vista dos pais.

Em outra área do parque Martim dá de cara com um homem que a primeira vista não parecia ter nada de diferente. Quando os olhos dos dois se cruzaram a fisionomia do sujeito alterou-se drasticamente. Suas feições humanas foram substituídas por animalescas. O homem passou a mostrar um rosto com chifres de carneiro, daqueles bem grandes que chegavam a dar uma volta pela cabeça. A visão durou não mais do que cinco segundos, mas já foi o suficiente para deixar o menino transtornado.

- Isso não é real! Isso não é real! - Martim baixinho repetia o mantra que seus pais lhe ensinaram para quando as "alucinações" ocorressem. Desde sempre Martim teve esse problema que o atormentava. Começou com visagens que atormentavam seu sono e faziam ele dar gritos estrondosos a noite. Depois tais perturbações começaram a incomodá-lo em suas horas despertas. Apesar da pouca idade essas ilusões já proporcionaram algumas situações embaraçosas para ele e seus pais. Apesar disso Joaquim e Amelia refutavam a ideia de procurar ajuda especializada. Não queriam que seu filho tivesse algum estigma de louco ou coisa parecida. Um preconceito que acabou custando alto. A cada ano que se passava as imagens ficavam cada vez mais recorrentes.

- Garoto, é bom te ver aqui. - Dentre as amizades que fez no colégio uma delas é a do zelador. Conhecido apenas como **Dudu**, ele era o principal confidente de Martim. O garoto não sabia o porque, mas se sentia confortável em contar a ele todos os seus problemas. Um tipo de relação que seus pais provavelmente desaprovariam. Não iriam gostar da ideia de ver seu filho compartilhando tanta coisa com um completo desconhecido. Dudu era um homem carismático. Sessenta anos, pele bem negra e cabelos já grisalhos.

- Aconteceu de novo. - Disse Martim com uma voz chorosa. - Vi coisas.  
- Tive um irmão com um problema parecido com o seu, ele conseguiu dar a volta por sima e é muito feliz. Você também consegue.  
- Sei não.  
- Venha, eu te pago um sorvete.

Enquanto tomava o sorvete Martim conversava com Dudu sobre o seu dia a dia. Sem que percebesse o tempo foi passando e de repente ficou tarde demais. Quando os pais o reencontraram ele recebeu uma dura. Ao ser perguntado onde estava ele contou a verdade, só omitindo a conversa com Dudu.

Na manhã seguinte, como a maioria das crianças, Martim foi para a escola. Como todo garoto na sua idade brincou com seus colegas no intervalo e passou a maior parte das aulas conversando bobagens. No final da manhã, antes de voltar pra casa, Martim encontrou Dudu em um dos corredores e foi ter uma conversa com ele.

- O que foi, Martim? Está falando sozinho agora? - A primeira vista Martim não tinha entendido o comentário de um colega que naquele momento passava perto dele. Após digerir a informação Martim decidiu fazer um teste. Tentou tocar no seu confidente. Sua mão atravessou o braço de Dudu, ele era intangível. O temor de Martim havia sido confirmado.

- Isso não é real! Isso não é real!  
- Espera, garoto! Você entendeu tudo errado! - Dudu tentou se aproximar de Martim, mas o garoto saiu correndo como se ele fosse uma assombração. Os pais de Martim deram ao jovem uma educação bem pragmática onde espíritos e coisas místicas não tinham lugar. Mesmo assim, para um menino de tão pouca idade, desvincular seu problema com a ideia de algum tipo de perturbação sobrenatural era difícil. O que Martim não tinha como saber é que apesar da pouca experiência de vida ele estava mais próximo da verdade que seus pais.

A noite, no seu quarto, Martim se deitou em posição fetal e se cobria dos pés a cabeça. Não gostava de olhar ao seu redor quando ia dormir, pois nessas horas geralmente suas alucinações ficavam mais intensas. Estava acostumado a ver elementos estranhos em seu quarto. Desde animais e pessoas até criaturas que assustariam os mais corajosos dos adultos. Pegar no sono nessas condições era uma tarefa difícil. Ele só conseguia quando o seu cansaço vencia o seu medo.

Martim se viu em uma biblioteca, desde muito cedo adorava ler livros de todos os tipos. Inclusive livros avançados demais para sua cabecinha juvenil entender. Um dos seus passatempos favoritos era visitar bancas de jornais e bibliotecas. Aquela biblioteca para ele parecia um pedaço do paraíso. Enorme e muito bonita. As estantes eram tão grandes que alguns livros só podiam ser alcançados subindo em escadas. Cada estante tinha uma móvel que tinha liberdade de se movimentar paralelamente as estantes.

Martim estava sentado em uma mesa retangular, ao seu lado outros leitores liam tranquilamente seus respectivos livros. O garoto sabia que aquilo era um sonho, mesmo assim queria aproveitar sua estadia ali. Ia se levantar para explorar o lugar. Quando um livro pesado foi jogado em sua frente fazendo um baque que o assustou a principio. Martim olha ao seu lado, em pé, quase colado a sua cadeira, estava Dudu. Seu amigo imaginário.

- Já que você não quer mais me visitar em suas horas despertas, tive que dar um jeito de conversar contigo enquanto dormia. Menino, tenho muito o que te ensinar.  
- O que uma alucinação pode me trazer de bom?  
- E se eu te contasse que seus pais estão errados? E se suas visões, a despeito de mais ninguém conseguir vê-las, fossem reais?  
- Isso não faz sentido.  
- Só leia esse livro. Acho que sua leitura vai ser muito esclarecedora.

Martim olhou para o livro e não pôde negar que o achou interessante mesmo sem saber do que se tratava. Não tinha título, mas a capa era adornada com entalhes que lembravam histórias medievais e épicas. No centro havia um símbolo familiar a Martim que ele já tinha visto antes em romances de aventura. Um símbolo que remetia a cultura celta. Quando Martim abriu o livro para começar a lê-lo seu sonho havia acabado. Novamente em sua cama, já de manhã, Martim não pôde esconder sua frustração. O que ele não havia percebido no primeiro momento era que embaixo do seu travesseiro havia um volume que não estava ali antes dele ir dormir.

Mais um dia de aula. Martim como de costume acordou cedo, tomou café, vestiu seu uniforme e andou até sua escola que ficava no mesmo bairro da casa de seus pais. Algo cômodo já que não precisava pagar por transporte. O dia transcorreu como qualquer outro só tendo alguma novidade no intervalo das aulas. No pátio da escola, onde gostava de conversar com seus coleguinhas, Martim viu passando um garoto de dezoito anos. Provavelmente um aluno do terceiro ano. Ele seria um tipo comum se seu rosto não mudasse de forma dando lugar a uma feição felina que lembrava a de uma onça. Com direito a bigode de gato, dentes pontiagudos e pintas espalhadas pela cara.

- Não gosto desse cara.  
- O quê? - Martim estava conversando com **Aurélio**, um dos seus melhores amigos em sua classe. Aurélio era um rapaz de doze anos acima do peso que se defendia das brincadeiras a sua pessoa tomando atitudes agressivas que já lhe causaram problemas.  
- **Reginaldo**. Não gosto dele. - Reafirmou Aurélio. - Ele é metido a valentão, incomoda todo mundo. E pra piorar ainda dizem que usa drogas.  
Mais tarde, ainda no intervalo, Martim seguiu Reginaldo e sem que percebesse assistiu quando ele incomodava um garoto cinco anos mais novo que ele. Enquanto se divertia com o sofrimento alheio Reginaldo deixava mais evidente seu lado animalesco. Martim olhou seu rosto de onça o máximo que pôde, por fim o horror daquela visão se tornou intolerável e ele saiu correndo dali antes que fosse notado.

De volta a sua casa, assim que suas aulas terminaram, Martim recebeu logo um esbregue de sua mãe. - Garoto, não te ensinei a arrumar a cama após levantar?  
- Desculpe, mãe. Esqueci.  
- Além disso você esqueceu esse livro em cima da cama. - Amelia entregou ao seu filho o livro com que ele havia sonhado na noite anterior. Surpreendido com aquilo o rapazinho ficou boquiaberto olhando para a mão de sua mãe sem tomar nenhuma atitude. - Anda, menino, pega logo esse livro! - Martim tomou o livro de sua mãe e foi correndo ao seu quarto. Ansioso para descobrir o seu conteúdo ele o folheou rapidamente e percebeu que todas as páginas estavam em branco. Seu primeiro pensamento foi achar que aquilo não se tratava de um livro, mas sim de um diário. Martim então tomou uma decisão de súbito. Pegou uma caneta de sua mochila e resolveu por escrever o que tinha lhe ocorrido na escola naquele dia. Por fim ainda fez um desenho a mão livre do homem-onça. Um desenho meio tosco, tipico de um jovem da sua idade que nunca havia praticado muito.

Durante todo o mês Martim decidiu anotar naquele diário tudo de estranho que ele visse. Desde sonhos exóticos a homens com cara de animal e pessoas que ninguém mais via. Como era seu segredinho, decidiu por guardá-lo em um lugar que julgava ser longe da vista dos seus pais. Em um canto escondido do armário de roupas de seu quarto. Dois meses depois Martim recebeu a visita do amigo imaginário que ele começava a acreditar que não era tão imaginário assim.

- Garoto, gostou do presente que te dei? - Perguntou Dudu.  
- É. Acho que sim.  
- "Acho"? - Dudu sorriu, achando graça da sinceridade juvenil de Martim. - Tenho uma tarefa para você que acredito irá ajudá-lo a entender o que passa consigo.  
- O quê?  
- Que tal uma visitinha ao seu avô?  
- Vou ter que falar com meus pais e...  
- Eles não podem saber.  
- Mas como vou visitá-lo sem..?  
- Ora essa, assim que acabar as aulas é só você pegar um ônibus.  
- Mas eles vão ficar bravos com minha ausência e...  
- Tudo bem, se você quer continuar na dúvida o problema é seu.

Vencido pela argumentação do fantasma Martim assim que terminou as aulas do dia foi até um ponto de ônibus e esperou o transporte certo. Ele nunca havia ido até onde seu avô morava sozinho por isso ficou um pouco apreensivo. Após tomar o ônibus e saltar no ponto certo relaxou. Estava a poucos passos de entender mais sobre o seu problema.

Martim entrou no estabelecimento e assim que chegou a recepção falou com a atendente. - Quero visitar **Hélio Soares**, é o meu avô. - Não era comum os internos receberem visitas de crianças não acompanhadas. Por isso a atendente estranhou. Mesmo assim atendeu o jovem e indicou em qual quarto ele deveria prosseguir. Hélio era um homem de oitenta e quatro anos. Há um bom tempo ele mora em uma casa de repouso. Não por opção, mas por imposição de seus filhos. Como muitos de sua idade Hélio era um homem carente que se achava abandonado. Assim que Hélio viu seu neto atravessando a porta de seu quarto seus olhos brilharam. - Meu menino, mas como você está enorme!

Martim abraçou o seu avô meio sem jeito, já que não tinha muita intimidade com ele. - Como está seu pai? Ele veio me visitar também? Que milagre!  
- Vô, eu estou aqui sozinho. Vim pra te fazer uma pergunta.  
- Diga, filho. - Disse Hélio com a voz já desanimando.  
- Eu estou tendo um problema que me disseram que você pode me esclarecer.  
- Que tipo de "problema"?  
- Jura que você não vai me achar maluco?  
- Martim, você está me assustando.  
- Eu estou vendo coisas.  
- Como assim? Não me diga que você... Oh meu Deus, Martim! Sinto muito!  
- O que foi?  
- Você é um sensitivo também, não é?  
- Não entendi.  
- Desde muito cedo seu avô via coisas que ninguém mais conseguia ver. Pessoas invisíveis, homens com cara de animal e todo tipo de criatura bizarra.  
- Você também? - Perguntou Martim visivelmente surpreendido.  
- Nenhum dos meus filhos herdou isso de mim, mas ao que parece meu neto sim. Desculpe, não desejaria esse destino pra você.  
- E agora? O que eu faço?  
- O mais importante é não contar isso pra ninguém, está me entendendo? Vão fazer mal juízo de você. Você tem o dom, garoto. Consegue ver o que para os outros é invisível. Imagine que o mundo é dividido entre uma dimensão física e outra extra-física / astral. Nós vivemos no plano físico, o plano extra-físico é a moradia dos desencarnados e de todo ser criado ou imaginado pela mente humana. De vez em quando os seres do plano astral visitam a nossa dimensão. Eles passam despercebidos pela maioria das pessoas. Ou porque ficam invisíveis ou porque assumem aparência humana. Nós dois somos sensitivos. Podemos ver qualquer coisa desse mundo ou do outro.  
- Nossa!  
- Geralmente nós sensitivos temos um guia, um ser espiritual que nos ajuda na nossa jornada. Você já recebeu a visita do seu guia em sonho ou até mesmo em visões?  
Martim pensou um pouco e em sua cabeça veio logo a imagem de Dudu. - Sim, acho que sim.  
- Pois bem, ele vai ser um quebra galho e tanto. Mas você não precisa seguir o que ele diz religiosamente. Lembre-se que a escolha final é sempre sua.

A conversa é interrompida com a chegada de uma enfermeira, ao seu lado, para a surpresa dos dois, estava Amelia e Joaquim. - Menino, porque você veio pra cá sem nos contar nada?! - Disse Amelia já visivelmente alterada.  
- Como vocês adivinharam que eu estava aqui? - Perguntou o pequeno Martim.  
- A atendente ligou para nós nos avisando. - Respondeu Joaquim. - Por favor, filho, nunca mais faça isso.

De volta a sua rotina, Martim continuou a sua tarefa de escrever em seu diário as bizarrices que ele presenciava. Certa vez, em uma noite qualquer, Martim estava folheando suas anotações e percebeu algo estranho. Muita coisa havia sido adicionada complementando suas informações. Martim lia as anotações novas mais com curiosidade do que espanto. - Quem escreveu isso? - A resposta para essa indagação se encontrava escrita na contra-capa.

"Muito interessante o que você anotou esse tempo todo. Tomei a liberdade para colocar algumas explicações novas que espero lhe sejam bastante úteis. Ass: Dudu".

Na primeira página, onde Martim havia anotado sobre o garoto-onça de seu colégio, Dudu escreveu um parágrafo inteiro.

"**Wherepanther**, sem nome traduzido, é uma criatura hostil do astral, uma criatura meio onça que possuí hábitos perversos que vão do mais simples até os mais cruéis. Sua origem veio da imaginação de povos indígenas da America Central. A onça era tida como símbolo de força, mas também de temor. O Wherepanther representa essa segunda parte. Fique longe desse tipo ou, se possível, lute contra eles".

Martim folheou seu diário mais um pouco antes de dormir. Quando fechou seus olhos teve um sonho. Sua mente não estava mais em seu quarto e sim vagando em dimensões diferentes da nossa. Ele via um ringue, tal como o de boxe, porém os competidores em nada pareciam com lutadores convencionais. Apesar do corpo humanoide, um deles tinha aparência lupina e outro dentes grandes que lembravam um leão marinho ou um Dentes-de-Sabre. A platéia também não ficava atrás no quesito bizarrice. Iam desde humanos normais até criaturas de variado tamanho e formato.

- Isso é mais divertido que as lutas de MMA que seu pai gosta de assistir, não acha? - Martim olha a sua esquerda e novamente encontra Dudu.  
- Você vai invadir todos os meus sonhos a partir de agora, é?  
- Calma, garoto. Só quero te ensinar uma coisa. - Enquanto conversavam o homem-lobo e o homem-leão-marinho no ringue se atracavam, valendo desde socos e chutes até mordidas. - Você terá que se tornar forte pra usar suas habilidades em prol de todos.  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Vou te ensinar a seguir os caminhos do seu avô.  
- Ainda não entendi.  
- Credo, mas você é lento. Vou te ensinar a ser um guerreiro. - Nesse instante o homem-leão-marinho é retirado do ringue desacordado enquanto o homem-lobo se vangloriava e era ovacionado. - Vamos é a sua vez.  
- Minha vez de quê?  
Dudu agarrou Martim pelo braço e o levou contra a sua vontade até o ringue, o jogando lá dentro de qualquer jeito. O garoto ficou aterrorizado com a ideia de ter que lutar. Principalmente quando deu de cara com seu oponente. Um homem verde com escamas que lembrava um crocodilo. - O que está fazendo? Eu não quero lutar!  
- É bom fazer alguma coisa, pois esse **kobold** não vai dar moleza.  
Martim olhou para seu oponente sem poder fazer nada. O enorme kobold se aproximou e com uma dentada aquele mundo se desmanchou e Martim se viu novamente em seu quarto. Suando frio e com o coração batendo bem forte. Incomodado, ele pegou seu diário e o arremessou em baixo de sua cama sem demonstrar zelo nenhum. Queria esquecer a loucura da sua vida, mas logo ele irá descobrir que não será algo tão fácil assim.


	2. Problemático

**Cap 02 - Problemático**

O forró estava animado. Era tocado em um palco instalado em uma rua que foi fechada só para se ter o show. O evento era aberto ao público, totalmente de graça, e por causa disso atraia uma plateia de enorme diversidade. Muitos vieram dançar, curtir a música e até arranjar um paquera, outros, porém, tinham motivações mais escusas. **Martim Soares**, agora com vinte e sete anos, havia se tornado um homem sombrio. Muito magro, de rosto ossudo, tinha uma fisionomia meio abatida. Vestia uma jaqueta preta de couro e roupas amarrotadas dando a ele um aspecto bem largado. Martim se afastou da aglomeração de gente e andou até um beco escuro. Naquele lugar uma cena inusitada se desenrolava. Uma mulher desacordada, provavelmente bêbada, estava sendo assediada por uma criatura singular. Para uma pessoa comum aquele homem parecia completamente normal. Mas para Martim sua aparência era bem diferente.

De fisionomia totalmente humana, a única coisa aberrante em sua constituição era sua boca que tinha formato de O e era bem maior do que a de um humano convencional. Coberta por dentes afiados, de seu interior saia um apêndice, parecendo um tentáculo, cuja ponta tinha uma ventosa. O homem-sanguessuga grudou a ventosa de seu tentáculo na cabeça da mulher e parecia estar sugando dela alguma coisa. Suas forças, sua energia.

Martim agarrou o sanguessuga pelo braço e o arremessou para trás o afastando da mulher. O monstro ficou encarando-o com uma expressão de ódio e usou seu tentáculo para atacá-lo. Martim por sua vez agarrou o tentáculo com a mão direita impedindo que a ventosa tivesse algum contato com sua pele. Em seguida se aproximou do sanguessuga e aplicou nele uma rasteira. Deitado no chão, indefeso, o monstro não pôde fazer nada a não ser assistir com pavor seu oponente puxar uma faca do bolso da jaqueta e golpeá-lo no peito. Assim que morreu o monstro se transformou em um pó brilhante que sumiu em poucos instantes. Qualquer traço da passagem da criatura ali desapareceu por completo.

Após terminado seu trabalho Martim vai até um ponto de ônibus e se senta de forma bastante desleixada. As pessoas a sua volta se afastavam dele, pois além de seu aspecto não muito convidativo ele parecia falar sozinho.  
- Desde meus quinze anos eu envio esses monstros de volta ao astral. Quando isso irá acabar?  
- Sua função nunca foi eliminar todos, isso seria impossível, mas garantir um equilíbrio. Infelizmente é um tipo de trabalho continuo que não tem fim. - Respondeu **Dudu**, que apareceu para o seu protegido em pé junto a calçada, mas que não era visto por mais ninguém.

Martim pegou seu transporte e cerca de meia hora depois chegou a sua moradia. Um prédio sem luxo, simples, mas agradável. Pequeno, tinha apenas quatro andares e dois apartamentos por andar. Martim morava no último. Preferia subir pelas escadas do que esperar o elevador. Seu apartamento era bagunçado. Até mesmo se considerando que era de um homem solteiro. Tinha dois quartos sendo que um nunca era usado e servia pra guardar tralhas, principalmente livros. Em seu prédio Martim nunca foi muito popular. Além de não fazer questão de criar amizades era meio rústico com os outros moradores, que logo aprenderam a evitá-lo. O fato dele receber visitas periódicas de algumas mulheres "suspeitas" também serviu pra queimar seu filme. Alguns achavam que ele era envolvido com droga ou até mesmo com crimes mais pesados. Pensaram até em fazer um abaixo-assinado para despejá-lo, mas não conseguiram amparo legal pra tal. Já que apesar de tudo ele pagava todas as suas contas em dia. Inclusive com mais regularidade que os demais.

- Dudu, você está aí? - Ninguém respondeu. - Pra mim já chega! Dediquei boa parte da minha vida a essa missão estupida. Pra mim já basta. Vou cuidar do que é meu agora.  
- Mas muitas pessoas dependem de você. Você não pode deixá-las desamparadas!  
- Esse papinho você usa desde a minha primeira caçada. Não tenho amigos, nem emprego e minha família me detesta. Tudo por sua causa. Pra mim já chega. Cansei de brincar de herói.

* * *

Martim tinha quinze anos. Um adolescente que estava iniciando sua jornada pelo ensino médio. Já tinha até escolhido qual carreira iria seguir na faculdade. Porém o destino tinha outros planos reservados para ele. Após negar os conselhos do seu espírito guia várias vezes tinha parecido que Dudu havia entendido a mensagem, pois faz tempo que não aparecia mais com aquele papo estranho de proteger os inocentes e lutar contra os monstros. Martim era um jovem como qualquer outro. Estava engatando um novo romance e se tornou uma figura popular em seu colégio.

Martim aprendeu a ignorar as visões e os sonhos estranhos que tinha, mas após uma tragédia envolvendo um próximo as coisas mudaram. Era mais um dia de aula que parecia ser como outro qualquer. O jovem Martim tentava entender os cálculos estranhos que a professora escrevia no quadro quando ouviu um forte estrondo. De início ele pensou que fosse um tiro principalmente por causa da gritaria resultante. A professora tentou conter os alunos da classe, mas todos estavam tão curiosos que tal tarefa era quase impossível. Por sua vez Martim se arrependeu amargamente por não ter ficado na sala. Ele viu seu melhor amigo, **Aurélio**, estatelado no chão com uma poça de sangue embaixo de uma coisa disforme que antes era sua cabeça.

Apesar do choque Martim não derramou uma só lágrima. Ele reagia de maneira diferente frente a tristeza. Em casa, após ser consolado pelos seus pais, Martim escolheu ficar recolhido no quarto longe da vista de todos. Apesar de seu desejo em ficar sozinho uma pessoa teimava em ficar ao seu lado.

- É uma pena o que aconteceu com o seu amigo, mas aquilo foi uma tragédia que você poderia ter evitado. - Disse Dudu.  
- Do que diabos você está falando?! - Martim estava visivelmente sem paciência.  
- Você sabe por que Aurélio resolveu se matar?  
- Não.  
- Pois eu te mostro.

Sem que seus pais vissem Martim saiu sorrateiramente de casa acompanhando seu guia fantasma. Os dois andaram até os fundos do colégio em que o garoto estudava, em um terreno baldio. Sem que fossem percebidos a dupla assistia a **Reginaldo** atormentando um garoto de doze anos. Enquanto fazia suas perversidades o rosto de Reginaldo mudou revelando seu lado animal de **Wherepanther**.

- Apesar de já ter saído da escola ele não perdeu seu hábito de valentão. - Disse Dudu. - Se tem alguém culpado pela morte do seu amigo esse alguém é esse homem. Esse monstro.  
- O que você quer que eu faça?  
- O seu dever. Elimine-o.

**Joaquim Soares **pensava que seu filho não sabia que ele escondia uma arma em casa. Isso facilitou para que Martim conseguisse pegar a pistola sem ninguém perceber. Naquele dia Martim não foi pra escola. Ficou de tocaia no terreno baldio a espera que seu odiado inimigo aparecesse. Como esperado Reginaldo surgiu carregando outro menino que ele importunava. O ódio cresceu dentro de seu interior, Martim saiu de seu esconderijo com a pistola já apontada para o seu alvo.

Reginaldo arreganhou seus dentes de onça assim que percebeu a ameaça. BLAM! BLAM! Dois tiros. Martim pensou que viria a seguir um corpo nojento sangrando no chão, ao invés disso Reginaldo se transformou em um pó brilhante e sumiu por completo. O garoto que Reginaldo perturbava não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo e resolveu sair correndo dali. Já Martim que ficou assustado com a ideia de ser pego jogou a arma do seu pai no chão e fugiu dali também. Horas depois, já de volta a sua casa, Joaquim ia perguntar ao seu filho sobre o desaparecimento de um pertence seu. Na maior cara de pau Martim iria se fazer de desentendido negando todas as acusações.

* * *

Quando Amelia viu seu filho passando pela porta só faltou pular de alegria. Com os olhos já marejados ela tratou logo de dar um forte abraço em Martim. Joaquim, por outro lado, olhava de longe. Meio desconfiado. - O que ele quer agora? - Se perguntava. Não confiando na espontaneidade daquela visita.

Amelia tratou logo de convidar Martim para o jantar. O silêncio durante a mesa era um pouco constrangedor. Amelia tinha medo de espantar seu filho ao tratar de assuntos recentes, já Joaquim não queria arriscar abrir a boca e não se controlar. Jogando tudo o que estava entalado na cara do seu filho.

- Já conseguiu a aposentadoria? - Começou Martim, tentando puxar um assunto mai leve.  
- Ainda não. Preciso de mais dois anos é mole? - Respondeu Amelia. - Já seu pai teve mais sorte. Essa é sua última semana de trabalho.  
- Nossa, pai, parabéns.  
Joaquim revirou os olhos. O simples fato de ouvir seu filho lhe dirigindo a palavra já o deixava contrariado. Por fim não conseguiu se controlar mais e soltou o que pensava.  
- E aí? Ainda está ocupado em sua "missão".  
Martim demorou a responder, aquele era um assunto que incomodava. - Acho que já superei isso.  
- Meio tarde demais pra isso, não é?  
- Joaquim! - Amelia tentava repreender a ofensividade de seu marido.  
- Já arranjou um emprego?  
- Ainda estou procurando.  
- Nossa! Mas faz quase dez anos que você procura!  
- Joaquim!  
- Só me responda uma coisa. De onde veio o dinheiro que você usa pra se sustentar?  
- Bem... - Martim não sabia como responder sem alarmar seus pais.  
- É drogas, né?  
- Joaquim!  
Martim não tinha como responder aquela acusação já que apesar de não ser completamente verdadeira seu modo de ganhar dinheiro também não era tão "nobre" assim.  
- A gente cuida do filho com tanto carinho e no final ele acaba se tornando... isso!  
- Mãe, obrigado pela comida. - Ofendido, Martim se levanta da mesa e sem esperar que ninguém te acompanhasse saiu pela porta afora. Amelia tentou falar com ele, mas antes que conseguisse chegar perto ele já estava longe.

De volta ao seu apartamento, bebendo pra esquecer as magoas, sua única companhia era um ser invisível que Martim começava a achar que apareceu em sua vida mais para atrapalhá-lo do que qualquer outra coisa.  
- Nunca disse que a vida que você escolheu seria fácil. Mas o caminho nobre nunca é. - Disse Dudu.  
- Que escolha eu tive? Essa merda de missão caiu no meu colo de paraquedas. - Quando terminou sua bebida Martim voltou a geladeira pra procurar outra garrafa, não tinha nenhuma. Pra ser mais sincero não tinha quase nada. Ele era meio relapso em relação as suas necessidades básicas.

Irritado, Martim vestiu sua jaqueta preta e escondeu uma faca em seu bolso. - Pra onde você vai? - Perguntou Dudu.  
- Achar alguma coisa pra caçar. É a única coisa que sei fazer.  
Assim que saiu do seu apartamento e deixou Dudu pra traz o fantasma não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Martim podia tentar quanto fosse, mas pelo jeito nunca desviaria do caminho traçado por ele pelo seu guia.


	3. Bandido

**Cap 03 - Bandido**

Aquilo lembrava até uma estaca de madeira. Seja lá o que fosse foi arremessado com força e quase atinge a cabeça de Martim, indo parar fincado a parede. **Martim **estava caçando uma criatura perigosa. Além de ter focinho no lugar do nariz, seu rosto era coberto por espinhos. Esse homem-porco-espinho tinha a habilidade de criar dos punhos verdadeiras lascas de osso que usava como arma arremessando-as. Um adversário ruim de ser detido, já que em uma aproximação exagerada poderia tornar o caçador um alvo fácil.

Martim perseguia sua presa em uma rua deserta e escura. Era madrugada e ninguém, a não ser que tivesse muita necessidade, ficaria fora de casa. Martim ficava há uma boa distância do seu alvo, era melhor corredor que o monstro, mas não confiava chegar muito perto e ser alvo de uma daquelas facas de cálcio. Por sorte, como qualquer arma chega o momento em que a munição acaba. Quando percebeu que o porco-espinho não mais lhe atirava facas, resolvendo correr, Martim ficou mais confiante e saiu ao seu encontro. Não demorou muito para alcançá-lo pondo fim a sua permanência no mundo material com uma facada nas costas. Assim como toda criatura vinda do plano astral o porco-espinho humano se transformou em um pó brilhante que sumiu em seguida.

- Tenho que comprar uma arma de verdade. Essa faquinha não dá mais pro gasto. - Disparou Martim assim que chegou ao seu apartamento. Já sabendo que seu guia ouviria, mesmo que ainda não tivesse o visto.  
- Você não tem condições de comprar uma pelos meios legais. - Respondeu Dudu que apareceu de repente. - Não alguém com seu histórico.

* * *

Isso aconteceu há alguns anos atrás, Martim tinha vinte anos e ainda não era brigado com seus pais. Apesar disso seus planos de fazer vestibular já começavam a se desmanchar. Sua trajetória como caçador estava cada vez mais consolidada. Com uma media de três caçadas por mês ele era motivo de orgulho para seu guia, que não esperava por um desempenho assim tão bom de um iniciante.

Essa é a história de como Martim arruinou seu namoro. Ele estava junto de **Helena **desde o colegial, era sua primeira namoradinha, e muitos já especulavam um casamento. Martim, apesar da intimidade, conseguiu esconder sua vida dupla de sua mulher. Ela nem desconfiava que ele via pessoas mortas e homens com cara de bicho. A partir daquele dia, porém, ficou claro a ela que algo não ia bem com seu companheiro. Isso assustou Helena e em menos de uma semana uma paixão de seis anos chegou ao fim.

O casal estava em uma lanchonete comendo hambúrguer. Conversavam trivialidades quando Helena percebeu que alguma coisa incomodava Martim. Ele olhava com uma cara de ódio um outro cliente da lanchonete que estava andando calmamente em sua direção.  
- Algum problema?

Martim não respondeu nada. Para surpresa de todos o rapaz se levantou e deu um soco no rapaz desconhecido. Todos na lanchonete ficaram espantados. Já o garoto que havia sido golpeado não deixou por menos e contra-atacou. Os dois então ficaram se engalfinhando no chão. Helena desesperadamente gritava para que alguém apartasse a briga. De tanto pedir alguns funcionários da loja atenderam seu pedido e foram separar os dois brigões.

Horas depois, em casa, Helena perguntou ao seu namorado o que havia sido aquilo. Martim não tinha como explicar. Não tinha como contar que era um caçador e que aquele rapaz era um monstro disfarçado de gente. Não tinha como fazer isso e não parecer insano. Com o fim do seu namoro deu-se o início ao declínio da vida de Martim.

A noite, ficando escondido na escada, Martim em sua casa pôde ouvir uma conversa nada positiva entre Joaquim e Amelia. Seus pais estavam cada vez mais preocupados com o destino do seu filho. Porém o modo que expressaram suas preocupações deixou Martim no minimo ofendido.  
- Brigando por nada! - Disse Joaquim. - Onde nosso filho vai parar?  
- É normal da idade, coisa de garoto.  
- "Normal"?! Ele agrediu um rapaz sem nenhum motivo.  
- Acho que a gente cometeu algum erro criando o rapaz. O problema que ele tinha com suas alucinações desde pequeno... Acho que nós devíamos ter procurado uma ajuda psicológica.  
- Bobagem! Nós temos é que encarar os fatos. Nosso filho é ruim mesmo.  
- Joaquim!  
- Não sei a quem ele puxou. Mas acho que Martim tem tudo pra virar um bandido.

* * *

Pessoas se entorpeciam com várias substâncias ilícitas e ficavam jogadas no chão, sem forças nem pra se levantar. O beco estava cheio de gente assim. Viciados. Martim se metia no meio dessa gente não pra se entorpecer, mas porque uma delas precisava desesperadamente de mais dinheiro para alimentar seu vício. Martim não tinha dó na consciência por incentivar a ruína daquele homem. Só lhe interessava a mercadoria que ele tinha pra lhe entregar. O viciado entregou a Martim uma caixa. Em troca Martim entregou a ele uma nota de cem reais. Um valor irrisório, mas drogados não calculavam direito o valor de suas mercadorias transviadas.

Martim só veio checar sua compra em casa. Dentro do seu apartamento Martim abriu a caixa e com um sorriso ficou aliviado pela certeza de que não havia sido enganado. Uma pistola semi-automática mais um cartucho de cem balas. Aquilo daria pro gasto. Pelo menos por um tempo. O que Martim não esperava é que ele não estava sozinho em casa. E não estou me referindo ao seu guia fantasma.

- Meu Deus, filho! O que é isso?!  
Martim se vira e nota que sua mãe estava na cozinha. Ele entrou tão afoito pra ver seu novo brinquedinho que nem percebeu que já havia gente ali.  
- Seu pai tem razão. Você está envolvido com a bandidagem, não é?  
- Mãe, eu posso explicar. Não é isso que a senhora está pensando.  
Martim corre em direção de Amelia e a pega pelo braço. A mulher, por sua vez, se desvencilha do agarrão e sai correndo porta fora. Não antes de mandar sua última mensagem.  
- Se você quer se afundar na lama tudo bem, só não leve sua família junto! - Amelia sai da casa batendo a porta com força. Martim derruba a arma no chão e senta-se no sofá com as mãos na cabeça.

- Você deveria ter mudado a fechadura da porta. - Disse Dudu.  
- Agora não, porra! Agora não!


	4. Estranho no Ninho

**Cap 04 - Estranho no Ninho**

A bola foi chutada com muita força indo parar do lado de fora do campo, no meio da rua. **Gabriel**, como bom gandula, foi correndo até ela e quase sofreu um acidente por causa disso. Ele se agacha no meio da rua pra pegar a bola bem no momento em que um carro azul ia passando. O motorista dá um freio brusco. Passado o susto o homem grita dois ou três desaforos ao menino que o ignora e só leva a bola embora consigo. Após o susto ter passado o pequeno Gabriel volta a se juntar aos seus colegas no campinho e retoma a partida. Como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

Do outro lado da rua, sem ser notado pelos garotos que estavam ocupados demais jogando bola, uma figura assiste a partida com um horrendo interesse por um dos jogadores.  
- Nunca cacei um tão jovem. - Disse **Martim**.  
- Não se engane. - Disse **Dudu**. - Monstros são monstros não importa o tamanho que tenham.

Martim olha para o rosto do pequeno Gabriel e nota uma mudança. Seu nariz toma a forma de um bico de pássaro e sua cabeça é tomada por penas azuis que só deixavam livre a área do rosto. Não tinha como ter duvida. Aquele garoto de oito anos era uma criatura do astral.

- O menino é um **cuckoo**. - Falou Dudu. - Essas criaturas sórdidas gostam de fazer filhos recém nascidos de jovens casais como alvo. Eles raptam o bebê e o substituem pelo filho deles fazendo com que suas vítimas sem saber criem um bebê monstro no lugar de seus verdadeiros rebentos. Não se sabe o que é feito com o filho verdadeiro. Ou levam pro astral ou dão um fim a ele. Não posso imaginar o que possa ser pior.  
- E os pais nunca desconfiam da troca?  
- Como poderiam? Uma criança cuckoo se adapta a qualquer situação. Inclusive imitando os traços físicos dos pais postiços.  
- Mas esse garoto é muito novo!  
- E daí? Quando esse cuckoo casar e ter seus filhos ele fará o mesmo com algum outro casal. Impeça-o bem antes que isso aconteça.  
- Não sei, cara. Matar uma criança...  
- Ele não é uma criança! Faça o seu dever!

Quando Gabriel voltou pra casa estava tão suado que chegava a ficar peguento. Sua mãe, uma mulher criada na roça sem frescura pra nada, não se importou com isso e deu um forte abraço em seu menino. Gabriel se afastou, não por que queria poupar sua mãe de se sujar, mas porque achava aquela demonstração de carinho constrangedora. Apesar de ainda ser bem novinho ele já começava a mostrar alguns comportamentos de adolescente.

Gabriel foi tomar banho e em seguida escovar os dentes. Enquanto passava sua escova por dentro de sua boca ele olhava para o espelho e, por um breve momento, viu uma imagem estranha. Seu rosto no reflexo havia se alterado para uma coisa hibrida de homem com ave. Assustado o menino tratou logo de lavar a boca e deixar aquele espelho pra lá.

- Como foi o futebol, campeão?  
- Ótimo! Marquei dois gols!  
- Nossa, mas é um craque mesmo. - Falou o pai fingindo surpresa.  
Gabriel podia se considerar um rapaz com sorte. Seus pais eram carinhosos e bons, na escola e na vizinhança ele estava cheio de amigos, era saudável. Não tinha nada em sua vida de que ele reclamasse. Apesar de ser muito jovem ele já tinha noção que aquele tipo de vida era um privilégio e antes de dormir ele gostava de rezar agradecendo a dadiva. Naquela noite, sentado em sua cama, quando estava finalizando uma reza, o pequeno Gabriel viu da janela do seu quarto (que ficava no segundo andar) um homem estranho na rua que parecia o encarar. Um homem de aparência sinistra que vestia uma jaqueta preta de couro.

- Você já teve a impressão de estar sendo perseguido?  
- Já, quando assisti muito filme de terror. Cara, olha só que jogo massa a Sony vai lançar esse ano.  
Gabriel estava na escola no intervalo. Tentava ter uma conversa mais séria com seu melhor amigo, mas este não conseguia o levar a sério. Até porque ele estava mais interessado na revista que acabará de comprar. Uma dessas publicações destinadas a fazer propaganda de jogos eletrônicos. Percebendo que não ia conseguir muita coisa conversando com seu colega, Gabriel deixa seu amigo se entreter com a revista e se afasta. Próximo ao portão do colégio o menino olha pelas frestas e percebe a presença do mesmo homem de jaqueta preta que havia visto na noite anterior.

- Não estou vendo nada. Tem certeza que não foi impressão?  
Assustado, Gabriel foi pedir ajuda a sua professora. Ele contou a ela sobre o misterioso homem que parecia estar o seguindo. Ela, porém, não deu muito credito a história do jovem. Acreditando até que fosse algum tipo de piada juvenil. Isso era o mais fácil de se acreditar. Aquela professora gostava de não ver problema nas coisas para não ter que se envolver. A professora fez tanto a cabeça do garoto que no final até Gabriel começou a achar que o seu perseguidor fosse fruto da sua imaginação. Mas aquela ilusão durou pouco. No dia seguinte o homem de jaqueta preta voltou a aparecer. Era meio-dia, Gabriel estava fazendo o seu caminho diário da escola para sua casa. O homem de jaqueta preta estava andando a alguns passos dele. Assustado Gabriel apertou o passo até quase começar a correr, em resposta o homem misterioso fez o mesmo. Não demorou muito para o homem de jaqueta preta o agarrar e o levar até um beco. Tapando sua boca para que não gritasse.

Martim olhou para o menino indefeso a sua frente e não estava acreditando no que estava fazendo. Apesar de ver seu rosto de menino-pássaro e saber que ele não era humano não conseguia completar sua missão. Titubeava.

- Escuta aqui, moleque. - Disse Martim. - Você fará tudo o que eu disser está me ouvindo? - Gabriel apenas balançava a cabeça positivamente, bastante assustado. Lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto fazendo com que o coração de Martim ficasse cada vez mais apertado. - Quando você crescer, você não irá fazer mal a nenhuma criança, está me entendendo? - Gabriel fez uma cara que deixou obvio que não entendia nada do que Martim estava se referindo. Foi aí que o caçador entendeu. - Você não faz nem ideia do que é, né?

- Como assim?  
- Você não é filho dos seus pais. Você é um cuckoo, uma criatura do astral que gosta de raptar crianças e trocá-las pelo próprio bebê.  
- Desculpe, moço, mas você é maluco?  
- Qual é, você não é um garoto normal e não é possível que nunca tenha percebido nada de estranho!  
Gabriel pensou um pouco e lhe veio a mente as imagens estranhas que via no espelho. Lembrou de seu reflexo distorcido.  
Martim começou a dar passos para trás se afastando. - Lembre-se! Quando se tornar adulto não faça mal a nenhuma criança! Se não você me verá novamente e você não vai gostar!

Em casa, em seu quarto, Gabriel finalmente havia digerido o que o seu raptor tinha lhe dito e finalmente entendeu. Sua vida perfeita era uma farsa. Seus pais não eram perfeitos, eles nem mesmo eram seus pais. Naquela noite e nas noites seguintes daquela semana Gabriel dormirá com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e quando seus "pais" lhe perguntarem qual era o problema ele não saberá o que dizer. Ao final daquela semana uma duvida começou a incomodar o garotinho. - Onde será que está meu irmão? - Se perguntava, se referindo ao filho verdadeiro dos seus pais adotivos.

- Mas você não o matou?! Como pôde ser tão estupido!  
- Ele não fará mal a ninguém! Eu garanto!  
- Claro! Como se pudesse confiar em um monstro!  
- Não ferra! Vá embora!  
Martim, em seu apartamento, teve uma discussão com seu espírito guia. Como falava alto e conversava com alguém não físico os seus vizinhos pensavam que ele estava tendo um surto, pois na perspectiva deles Martim gritava sozinho.

No banheiro Martim lava o rosto na tentativa de se tranquilizar, algo que não dá certo. Ele continuava muito irritado, a adrenalina de seu corpo não baixava. Eis que acontece algo inesperado. Martim vê um reflexo seu diferente no espelho. Seu rosto tinha mudado. Estava pálido com manchas pretas nos olhos e um traço escuro que ligava as pontas de sua boca ao seu pescoço. A visão foi breve, só alguns segundos. Mas durou o suficiente para Martim entender o que ela significava.  
- Não! Isso é impossível!


	5. Nas Montanhas da Loucura

**Cap 05 - Nas Montanhas da Loucura**

- Quem é esse maluco?

Ele desvia o carro bem em cima do estranho que andava no meio da rua. O fim de semana já começou esquisito. **Takeda**, um homem de quarenta e seis anos que apesar de ser descendente de oriental não aparentava muito como tal, alugou uma cabana nas montanhas para passar o feriadão com a família. Achava que um ambiente tranquilo iria ser bom pra relaxar. Porém sua esposa e sua filha discordavam dessa ideia. **Zoraide**, sua mulher, pensava que aquele programa, se embrenhar no mato pra não fazer nada, era coisa de velho e a pequena **Renata**, de apenas doze anos, pensava que nada seria mais tedioso do que se afastar das comodidades da vida moderna. Celular, computador, shopping center...

O caminho pelas montanhas era deserto, lugar bem isolado, mesmo assim no meio da estrada eles ainda encontraram alguém caminhando a esmo. Um homem mal encarado vestido com uma jaqueta preta empunhando uma espingarda de caça.

- Quem era aquele homem? - Perguntou Renata. - Meu Deus, dá até medo.

- Deixa de bobagem, guria. Deve ser só um caçador.

- Sei não. Pra mim mais parecia um psicopata.

Quando a família de Takeda chegou a cabana a primeira coisa que fizeram foi tirar a bagagem do carro e arrumar as malas em seus respectivos quartos. O lugar era simples, mesmo assim ninguém podia reclamar que não era acolhedor. Com exceção de um detalhe. A casa era feita toda com troncos de árvores e móveis rústicos, sua decoração lembrava uma casa de caça já que tinha uma cabeça de lobo empalhado na parede da sala. Zoraide achou aquele enfeite de um tremendo mal gosto. Já Renata ficou mesmo foi assustada imaginando aquela boca cheia de dentes rosnando para ela.

A casa não tinha televisão, como Takeda queria se isolar do resto do mundo aquilo até era considerado por ele um ponto positivo. Celular não pegava. Mas pelo menos havia telefone em caso de alguma emergência. Os três ficaram a maior parte do dia conversando e jogando carteado e dominó. A medida que se distraiam Zoraide e Renata até iam se esquecendo da antipatia pelo lugar. Só a noite é que o bicho pegou. Como a luz do lugar não iluminava direito a pequena Renata foi a primeira a reclamar. Principalmente porque já tinha visto filmes de terror o suficiente pra saber que cabanas isoladas na floresta não eram uma boa ideia.

Takeda e Zoraide foram dormir no quarto de casal e Renata no quarto com cama de solteiro. Ainda assustada com o clima meio sinistro do local, a garotinha não se atrevia a apagar a luz do seu quarto. Ficou encolhida na cama, coberta dos pés a cabeça. BLAM! O coração da pobrezinha só faltou sair pela boca quando ouviu um som estridente. Que parecia ser de disparo. - Guria, está tudo bem aí? - Parecendo adivinhar o temor de sua filha Takeda foi dar uma olhada nela assim que ouviu o tiro.

- O que foi isso, pai? - Perguntou a menina com a voz horrorizada.

- Não sei. Fique na sala com sua mãe, seu pai vai dar uma volta pra ver o que está acontecendo.

Takeda tirou sua roupa de dormir e vestiu uma mais apropriada a exploração na mata. Ele tinha uma lanterna em forma de "L" que colocou pendurada no bolso da blusa. - Volto logo. - Disse o homem a sua assustada família.

Quanto mais se afastava da casa mais absurda aquela escolha lhe parecia. Não seria melhor ficar na cabana e esperar que o susto fosse embora? Porque a curiosidade suplantou seu desejo por segurança? Takeda se fazia essas perguntas no seu percurso até que foi vencido pela duvida e resolveu voltar pra sua mulher e filha. Foi só ele ter essa ideia que lhe apareceu algo estranho. Takeda viu um homem maltrapilho o encarando.

- Quem é você? - Perguntou Takeda. O mendigo não respondia.

- Olha, eu não quero problema. Só deixe minha família em paz. Suma daqui antes que eu chame a polícia.

O mendigo além de não lhe dizer nada avançou na sua direção rosnando. Como se fosse um zumbi ele tentou mordê-lo. - Meu Deus esse homem é insano! - Takeda estava se decidindo se era melhor correr ou lutar quando ouve outro tiro. BLAM! O mendigo-zumbi caiu pra traz, havia sido atingido por um atirador que ainda não havia dado as caras. A curiosidade mórbida de Takeda fez com que ele se aproximasse do defunto. Era uma visão horrível, metade da cabeça do homem estava em pedaços. Contrariando a lógica o mendigo voltou a ficar de pé. Vendo aquele show de horror Takeda não conseguiu ficar imparcial e deu um forte grito que seria ouvido até mesmo na cabana que estava há quase meio quilometro de distância.

O zumbi ia atacar de novo quando houve outro tiro. BLAM! Desta vez o restante da cabeça do indivíduo foi pro espaço. Assim que morreu o mendigo se transformou em pó brilhante e desapareceu por completo. Takeda ficou paralisado tão assustado que estava.

- Hei, você! - Quando ouviu aquela voz Takeda voltou a si. Olhou para trás com um olhar de pânico. O homem que ele quase havia atropelado naquele dia estava novamente a sua frente. - Você não deveria estar aqui, essa montanha não é segura.

- O que é aquilo? - Perguntou Takeda se referindo ao homem que se transformou em pó. - Foi real, não foi? Estou maluco?

- O que vou lhe dizer agora poderá parecer loucura, mas tenha a mente aberta. Nosso mundo é dividido entre o mundo físico e o extrafísico / astral. No plano astral vivem as pessoas desencarnadas e as criaturas criadas pela imaginação humana. As vezes os habitantes do astral invadem o nosso plano. Os desencarnados aqui se tornam fantasmas, invisíveis para a maioria das pessoas. Já as crias da imaginação humana aparecem disfarçadas de humanos normais. Essas criaturas muitas das vezes causam problemas. Por isso existem pessoas como eu, sensitivas, que conseguem identificar esses invasores do astral e tem como missão caçá-los. Devolvê-los ao seu lugar de origem.

- Não vou nem fingir que entendi o que você disse.

- Você veio sozinho?

A pergunta de **Martim **fez com que Takeda se lembrasse da sua família e de como ela estava indefesa largada naquela cabana esquecida por Deus. Sem dar nenhuma explicação Takeda saiu correndo de volta aos seus entes queridos. Martim não sabia pra onde ele ia, mesmo assim o seguiu. Não podia deixar um inocente sozinho em uma montanha tão perigosa. Os dois correram até uma cabana no meio do mato que estava vazia. O problema é que ela não estava assim antes de Takeda sair.

- Zoraide! Renata!

- Fica quieto, animal! Você quer atrair os monstros pra cá?!

- Você não entende! Minha esposa e minha filha estavam aqui antes de eu ter saído! Onde elas estão agora?!

– Tenha calma. Vou ajudá-lo a recuperar sua família. Só faça exatamente o que eu disser.

Martim nem terminou de falar e um louco apareceu do nada e pulou em cima dele. O maluco tentava mordê-lo e Martim não conseguia usar sua espingarda no seu oponente, que estava em cima dele segurando suas mãos. Sem saber o que fazer Takeda dá um chute no rosto do estranho, que saí de cima de Martim. O caçador se levanta, já podendo manejar sua arma aponta para o rosto do ensandecido e dá um disparo certeiro. BLAM! Tal como o maltrapilho anterior ao morrer ele se tornou pó brilhante e sumiu poucos instantes depois.

- O que exatamente são essas coisas? Zumbis?

- Quase. O nome certo é **shibito**. Caçam em bando e são extremamente difíceis de matar. Sendo necessária a destruição total da cabeça. Não conseguem falar, criaturas canibais extremamente selvagens e estúpidas. Não conseguem nem fazer tarefas simples como abrir uma porta. O problema é que, como formigas ou abelhas, possuem mente coletiva. O que um sabe todos sabem. Por isso temos que sair daqui. Logo essa cabana ficará cheia de shibitos.

- "Canibais"? - Martim percebeu que falou demais. Os olhos de Takeda estavam já úmidos pelo medo de perder a família e pela culpa. A final a ideia de ir as montanhas havia sido dele.

- Não se preocupe. - Disse Martim enquanto tocava no ombro de Takeda. - Vamos recuperar sua família e acabar com esses bastardos.

Martim seguiu na dianteira examinando os possíveis rastros deixados pra trás pelos sequestradores da família de Takeda. O descendente de japonês seguia o caçador de perto. Se não estivesse tão preocupado em reencontrar sua esposa e filho ele iria se perguntar como Martim conseguia ver alguma coisa naquela escuridão toda. Se não fosse a lampada que Takeda carregava pendurada a sua blusa ele não veria quase nada. Já Martim parecia não passar por essa dificuldade. Se movia com uma destreza de quem está caminhando em plena luz do dia.

- Apaga essa luz! - Takeda atendeu o pedido de Martim bem a tempo daquela iluminação não denunciar a posição dos dois aos inimigos. Em um campo afastado a dupla viu o que parecia ser um tipo de acampamento. Vários homens estranhos, vestidos com trapos, se reuniam ao redor de uma fogueira. Muitos deles estavam comendo carne. Que tipo de carne era aquela Martim tinha até medo de saber. - Estava procurando o ninho deles a horas. Acho que finalmente encontrei!

- O que pretende fazer? - Takeda esperou um momento pela resposta que nunca chegou. Ele olha para o lado e percebe que Martim já não estava com ele. BLAM! Adiante, Takeda vê o homem de jaqueta preta indo de peito aberto rumo ao "ninho" que tinha dezenas de inimigos. A reação de pessoas normais ao verem alguém atirando é sair correndo, fugir, mas aqueles shibitos não eram pessoas normais. Não ligando para os seus que eram abatidos eles se aglomeravam em torno de Martim, tentando cercá-lo mesmo que isso significasse a morte de muitos deles.

Takeda ficaria assistindo ao ataque corajoso de Martim até seu fim se não tivesse que se preocupar com outra coisa. Um shibito o pegou pelas costas. Takeda estava sendo atacado não por um, mas vários daqueles monstros. Enquanto o atacavam com mordidas e arranhões Takeda viu a real forma daquelas criaturas. Seus rostos perderam o aspecto humano, agora pareciam insetos. Olhos grandes, antenas e pinças na boca ao invés dos dentes. O pânico fez com que Takeda gritasse a plenos pulmões. A seguir ele perde os sentidos e torce que aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim. Pra seu azar não era o caso.

Horas depois Takeda estava em um leito de hospital. Não dizia uma só palavra. Só ficava fitando o nada e parecia distante. Como se nada mais importasse. - Quem foi que trouxe ele?

- Um estranho vestindo uma jaqueta preta. O homem desapareceu assim que deixou ele aos nossos cuidados.

Takeda tinha um irmão, **Akira**. O parente mais próximo e por isso o primeiro a ser chamado a comparecer ao hospital. Quando Akira recebeu a ligação de um enfermeiro com a notícia de que seu irmão estava em estado grave ele deixou o seu trabalho de lado pra ir visitar seu ente querido. O que havia acontecido com Takeda era um mistério. Seu corpo estava cheio de arranhões e o que parecia ser marcas de mordida. Mas seu corpo físico não era o maior dos seus estragos. O problema era o trauma psicológico. Para piorar o paradeiro de sua mulher e de sua filha permanecia um mistério.

Martim estava tremendo. De volta ao seu apartamento, ele tentava dormir, mas os seus nervos a flor da pele não deixavam que ele relaxasse. - O que foi? - Perguntou **Dudu**, seu guia espiritual. - Não conseguiu matar todos?

- A missão foi um sucesso, mas...Uma mulher e uma criança, eles... - Martim não conseguia nem falar sobre a monstruosidade que as criaturas fizeram.

- Pra você ver. - Dizia Dudu. - Você não pode deixar sua missão de vida de lado. Deus sabe quantos mais esses monstros matariam se não cruzassem seu caminho.

Após a breve conversa com Dudu, Martim vai até o banheiro e fica encarando o espelho. Fita seu rosto por quase uma hora tentando ver alguma mudança. Estava temeroso que em seu amago ele não fosse tão diferente das criaturas que caçava. Forçou raiva, medo, vários sentimentos negativos, mas sua fisionomia não mudou. - Talvez tenha sido só impressão. - Se convenceu por fim. Não sabendo o quanto estava errado.


	6. Má Companhia

**Cap 06 – Má Companhia**

**Martim Soares** tinha dezesseis anos.

Apesar de já se ter passado vários meses desde o suicídio de **Aurélio** a escola ainda parecia estar de luto. Em quase quarenta anos de história ela nunca havia presenciado um evento tão brutal. Os amigos mais próximos, claro, eram os que mais sentiam o peso do clima negativo instaurado. Entre eles o próprio Martim e a ex-namorada do falecido, uma garota de treze anos. **Sônia** apesar de ser uma garota bem legal não era muito atraente. Um pouco acima do peso, baixinha e de autoestima não muito boa. Ela era muito amiga de Martim também e se esse não estivesse já namorando, com **Helena**, eles bem que poderiam ter formado um casal.

- Martim, se eu te contar um segredo você promete que não vai me chamar de louca? - Perguntou Sônia, quando os dois estavam saindo da escola, fazendo o caminho para retornar as suas casas.

- Pode contar. Deixa de besteira.

- Olhe lá! É segredo. Não vá contar a ninguém.

- Pode confiar.

- Eu as vezes sinto que Aurélio está por perto.

- Não é só impressão, não?

- Também pensei isso, mas a sensação é muito forte. As vezes sinto o cheiro dele perto de mim e até consigo vê-lo de relance.

- Acreditar que um ente querido está, de alguma forma, ainda ao nosso lado não faz mal nenhum.

- Será?

Durante a semana Martim conversou com Sônia bastante sobre o assunto. Até pesquisaram juntos o caso pela visão de várias crenças. Após menos de um mês parece que o assunto morreu. Sônia não mais procurou Martim sobre isso e ele fez o mesmo.

* * *

Hoje.

Próximo ao palco uma multidão de fãs se digladiava. Empurrões, socos e cotoveladas eram dados em uma brincadeira pesada, mas que só participava quem queria. Animando a plateia a banda tocava riffs pesados e rápidos enquanto o vocalista usava um tom de voz o mais grave possível. Imitando o rosnado de uma fera. Ao som do Death Metal Martim ficava no canto da arena só fitando o seu próximo alvo. Como estava usando sua jaqueta preta preferida, pela primeira vez seu traje se pareceu adequado, tendo em vista o figurino das pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. O preto era predominante, apesar de sempre ter aqueles que não se importavam com modismo e vestiam roupas mais comuns.

Quando o show terminou, quando o sol já começava a aparecer, o baterista da banda que se apresentava se despediu dos seus colegas e foi sozinho até o seu carro. Martim, que estava de butuca, o seguiu. O vocalista era um homem gordo, barbudo de uns quarenta e poucos anos. Era também o alvo da caçada de Martim. O metaleiro dirigia seu fiat antigo sem perceber que logo atrás, em um corola prateado, alguém tentava descobrir aonde ele morava.

O sujeito gordo entrou na sua casa e beijou a sua mulher. Iria tomar banho e comer alguma coisa antes de dormir se algo de diferente não tivesse acontecido. Ele nem havia notado o invasor antes de levar um soco de direita na cara. Assim que se recuperou o metaleiro mostrou sua verdadeira cara. Um rosto reptiliano vermelho de dentes bem pontiagudos. A luta continuaria se alguém não tivesse se intrometido. A mulher do monstro, que era uma humana convencional, era alguém que Martim não demorou a reconhecer.

- Sônia?

- Martim?

Apesar da situação estranha os dois velhos amigos se abraçaram. Surpresos em se reencontrarem após tantos anos. Sônia havia mudado bastante, deixando as gordurinhas da juventude de lado e revelando um belo corpo de mulher. Alguns segundos depois Martim pareceu se lembrar do que o levou ali e voltou a ter uma atitude mais hostil.

- Sônia, sei que isso vai parecer loucura, mas esse homem é um monstro!

- Não. Na verdade é um **tyranus**.

Martim esperava todas as reações menos essa. Sônia parecia saber tanto sobre o mundo de criaturas astrais quanto ele.

- Você é sensitiva?

- Sim. Você não se lembra de quando eramos jovens? Eu realmente via Aurélio. Estou surpresa em saber que você também é um de nós. É raro encontrar um sensitivo de verdade por aí.

- Se você sabe tudo sobre os sensitivos como pôde se relacionar com um monstro perigoso como esse?

- Hei! - Protestou o homem-dinossauro. - Isso é preconceito!

- "Preconceito"? Confie em mim, Sônia, esse sujeito vai te devorar quando você for dormir.

- RRROOOAARR! - O tyranus rugiu e estava se preparando para brigar novamente, mas é impedido pela esposa.

- Calma, **José**! É só um mal entendido. Por que não jantamos e botamos a conversa em dia?

Durante a janta o clima carregado era evidente. José e Martim ficavam em lados opostos da mesa, já que se sentassem um do lado do outro era arriscado haver outra briga. Sônia ficava entre os dois. Tentando diminuir a agressividade de ambos. Martim olhava pro prato de José e sentia mais antipatia ainda pelo sujeito. Um prato com muita carne vermelha, Martim imaginava alguma vitima humana servindo de aperitivo.

- Como vocês dois se conheceram? - Perguntou Martim.

- Eu tinha acabado de descobrir meu dom. Estava confusa na época. José foi de grande ajuda e acabamos nos apaixonando.

- O que seu espírito guia achou a respeito?

Sônia demorou a responder achando aquele assunto delicado. - Não gosto de ser manipulada. Seja por pessoas vivas ou mortas.

Ao final da janta Martim se prontificou a lavar os pratos, porém sua real intenção era ouvir a conversa do casal. Sem perceberem que estavam sendo vigiados o casal falou:

- Esse cara é louco? - Disse José. - Como pode não gostar de criaturas do astral sendo ele próprio uma?

- Acho que ele não sabe disso.

- Como é possível?

Com o choque de ouvir aquilo Martim perdeu a compostura e pôs a etiqueta de lado, tentando tirar satisfação.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?! Seu monstro mentiroso!

Cansada da atitude rebelde de seu amigo de escola Sônia o agarrou por trás enquanto José fez uma ferida no braço de Martim. A intenção não era machucá-lo, mas mostrar a verdade. Da ferida aberta não saia sangue, mas sim um pó dourado. Martim não era feito de carne.

- Que bruxaria é essa?! O que você fez comigo?!

Pra completar Sônia pegou uma bandeja da pia e com ela mostrou a Martim o seu reflexo. Seu rosto havia mudado. Estava pálido e com manchas negras nos olhos, além de um risco preto que ligava os cantos da boca ao pescoço.

- Não! Eu sou um humano! Eu sou real! Não sou uma criatura imaginária!

- Sinto muito. - Disse José. - Mas você é sim.

- Eu sou um sensitivo! Tenho até um espírito guia!

- Seres do plano astral não precisam de espíritos guias. - Disse Sônia. - Talvez alguém esteja te usando.

Martim saiu da casa de Sônia desnorteado. Descobrir que não é um ser humano e de que passou boa parte da vida executando uma missão que era uma farsa era um choque muito grande. Mas ele tinha que por essa história a limpo. A primeira coisa que fez foi visitar o avô, **Hélio Soares**, no asilo. Hélio já estava com idade bastante avançada, por isso tirar alguma informação útil dele foi difícil. Após forçar a barra a verdade foi confirmada.

- Amelia é infértil. - Disse Hélio. - Por azar ou ironia do destino eles adotaram um bebê que não era desse mundo. Você.

- E a história que você me contou quando eu era uma criança? De eu ser sensitivo?!

- Achei que seria melhor do que dizer que você era um... Um monstro!

O rosto de Martim se alterou para o que se assemelhava a uma pintura de guerra. Hélio recuou assustado, mas não pôde fazer nada. Na sua frustração Martim se tornou agressivo e antes que pudesse se controlar havia feito uma besteira. Como resultado o corpo imóvel de Hélio ficou estatelado no chão. Morto. Assim que se tocou da burrada que fez, Martim fugiu pela janela. Só depois de uma hora iriam notar o acontecido.

De volta ao seu apartamento, Martim arrumou suas principais coisas em uma mochila de viagem. Planejava sumir dali. Antes de sair do prédio ele ainda tentou chamar seu espírito guia, **Dudu**, para fazê-lo explicar o seu ponto de vista. O fantasma não apareceu. Até parecia que ele só dava as caras nos momentos que lhe fossem mais convenientes. Martim entrou no carro e deu partida rumo a qualquer lugar que fosse longe o suficiente dali.

**Amelia** estava inconsolável, chorando copiosamente a um ponto muito além do consolo. Já **Joaquim Soares** estava enraivecido demais pra se entristecer. O casal recebeu a ligação do asilo e logo em seguida a polícia foi acionada. - Deve estar envolvido com droga. - Disse Joaquim ao policial. - Talvez ele tenha pedido dinheiro ao meu pai e como ele disse não, já viu. - O policial ouviu o que Joaquim tinha a dizer e pegou uma foto do suspeito. Agora Martim era um homem oficialmente procurado.


	7. Monstro

**Cap 07 - Monstros**

**Martim** estacionou seu corola prateado em um posto de gasolina e pediu ao frentista para encher o tanque. Enquanto isso ele passa em uma loja de conveniência que ficava ao lado para comprar algumas coisas de que iria precisar na viagem. Comida principalmente.

- Em instantes, homem mata o próprio avô e foge. - Anunciava o repórter na televisão.

- Absurdo, não é? Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Incomodado com a repercussão negativa do seu ato, Martim abrevia sua estadia na loja e trata logo de passar pelo caixa. Não antes de comprar um boné e um óculos escuros. Uma tentativa parca de evitar ser reconhecido em alguma situação futura.

De volta ao carro, após pagar o frentista com cartão, Martim pega novamente a estrada rumo a um destino que nem ele sabia ao certo qual seria. No meio do caminho Martim freia o carro de maneira brusca e quase perde o controle do veículo. Ao seu lado apareceu uma pessoa não esperada.

- O que faz aqui?! - Perguntou Martim.

- Como você sempre me ajudou na escola acho que eu te devo uma.

**Aurélio** não havia envelhecido um ano. Nem poderia, estava morto. Apesar de ser colega de Martim nos tempos de escola ele mantinha ainda a aparência de um garoto de quinze anos. Vestia ainda o mesmo uniforme escolar que usou quando deu o salto para a morte.

- Você foi traído, a polícia está atrás de você, seus pais adotivos te odeiam... É, não tem nada pra você nesse mundo. Sugiro que fuja para o astral. Lá pelo menos é um lugar seguro.

- Preciso descobrir algumas coisas antes. O porque de Dudu fingir ser meu espírito guia. O porque dele me fazer caçar criaturas.

- Deixa isso pra lá. Como você vai fazer para forçar um fantasma a falar?

- Eu tenho uma coisa ou duas em mente.

Durante o percurso numa autoestrada Martim estaciona seu carro no acostamento e se embrenha no mato tendo apenas um diário nas mãos e sua mochila nas costas. Tal diário ele usa desde que tinha treze anos. Um presente dado a Martim por Dudu que agora ele usaria para lutar contra seu antigo tutor. Por mais que se escrevesse nele o diário parecia que nunca tinha fim. Depois de quase dezoito anos escrevendo em suas páginas elas ainda não acabaram, tendo muitas ainda em branco. Mesmo assim o diário não era grosso. Uma lógica que só algo vindo de uma realidade não física poderia proporcionar.

Martim sabia que um sensitivo podia invocar um espírito, mas não tinha certeza se um ser do astral, apesar do seu contato com o mundo extrafísico, tinha a mesma habilidade. Não custava tentar. Ele leu a página do diário referente a esse tema e começou a sessão. De sua mochila pegou uma vela de sete dias e a acendeu. Sem ninguém para importuná-lo Martim tinha a possibilidade de repetir sua tentativa quantas vezes quisesse. O único empecilho era Aurélio, que ainda ao seu lado, tinha perspectivas negativas referentes a essa ideia.

- Sabe, minha mãe gostava dessas coisas espiritualistas e sempre me dizia que "o telefone só funciona do lado de lá para cá".

- Quieto, Aurélio. Se não ajuda não atrapalha.

Após várias tentativas Martim teve algum êxito, mas o espírito que atendeu ao chamado não foi bem o esperado.

- Vovô?!

- Não me chame desse nome, monstro! Você me matou! Como pôde?! Depois de tanto carinho que eu te dei! - **Hélio Soares** estava enraivecido. Algo que devido aos eventos recentes era algo compreensível.

- Desculpe, mas você não tem o direito de se fazer de vítima. - Disse Aurélio, defendendo seu amigo. - Não depois de tudo o que fez.

- Monstro!

- Avô, sei que não tenho o direito disso, mas... Você pode me ajudar a encontrar Dudu?

- Não. E por que te ajudaria depois de tudo?

- Depois de anos de mentira. - Disse Aurélio. - Acho que você deve ao menos isso a ele. Respostas.

- Dudu era meu espírito guia desde quando eu descobri que eu era um sensitivo. Tinha uns sete anos na época. Joaquim e Amelia adotaram um bebê sem me consultar. Foi um choque quando descobri que a criança não era humana, mas sim um **ravenclaw**.

- "Ravenclaw"?

- Esse é o nome de sua espécie. Criaturas vingativas e com tendências a explosões de raiva. Como não consegui fazer os meus filhos desistirem da adoção, Dudu teve uma ideia. Usar o instinto homicida do meu "neto" para algo... produtivo.

- Nossa, mas vocês me usaram a vida toda!

- Só um aviso antes de me despedir. Agora que você não é mais o "brinquedo" de Dudu ele irá te descartar.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Martim bem assustado.

- Fique esperto! - Hélio desapareceu deixando no lugar um clima de insegurança.

Em outro lugar, na mesma autoestrada em que o carro de Martim está parado, um sedan preto anda em alta velocidade, sengo guiado por um homem que tinha muita pressa. No volante havia um sujeito vestido todo de preto. Forte, careca e com cara de "não mexa comigo". No banco do carona um desencarnado. Um espírito cheio de maldade que manipulava outra vítima.

- Segue reto. - Disse Dudu. - Ele não está muito longe.

- Como você tem tanta certeza disso.

- **Carlos**, o lado bom de se estar morto é que as distâncias emocionais são mais significativas do que as físicas.

Após meia hora de direção continua Carlos finalmente avistou o corola prateado. - É ele! - Indicou Dudu. Atendendo as exigências de seu espírito guia o caçador joga o seu carro no fundo do veículo de Martim. Martim foi pego desprevenido. Perdeu o controle do corola e acabou virando e em seguida começou a capotar. Duas vezes.

Com o carro virado de cabeça pra baixo, Martim tirou o seu cinto de segurança (que salvou sua vida) e saiu do carro se arrastando. Com o corpo todo dolorido. Martim se pôs logo de pé já sabendo que aquela batida não foi acidental. Estava com uma pistola em mãos, pronto para uma guerra.

Com um cavalo de pau o sedan foi estacionado, antes de parar completamente, o motorista abriu a porta e saiu. Com uma desenvoltura impressionante demais, o assassino deixou claro que não era um humano. Também armado com uma pistola Carlos já deu as caras atirando, mostrando que não estava ali pra brincadeira. Blam! Blam! Blam! Martim se defendeu dos tiros usando seu carro capotado como escudo.

Ainda com o carro fazendo cobertura Martim com cuidado viu o rosto de seu algoz, como esperado o rosto do caçador que estava em seu encalço não demorou a perder o aspecto humano. Era um rosto pálido lembrando uma pintura de guerra, com marcas negras nos olhos. O novo protegido de Dudu era um ravenclaw que nem Martim.

Martim foge se embrenhando na mata fechada que circulava a estrada. Carlos obviamente foi atrás. Disparando com sua pistola até ficar sem munição. Quando perde o foco em seu oponente para recarregar sua arma Carlos é atacado repentinamente por Martim que praticamente se joga em sua direção. Martim tenta, a curta distância, atirar na cabeça de Carlos, mas esse consegue desarmá-lo. Agora a luta se desenrolava na base de socos e chutes. Carlos era mais forte, mais rápido e mais preparado. Mesmo assim a sorte sorriu para Martim. Aproveitando um tronco partido pontiagudo localizado perto deles, Martim agarra Carlos pela cintura em um abraço, em seguida o empurra para o tronco. Na queda o tronco pontiagudo atravessa o peito de Carlos causando um ferimento letal. Como toda criatura do astral ao morrer Carlos desaparece em uma explosão de um pó dourado.

- Maldito! Levei anos treinando esse aí. - Dudu apareceu na frente de Martim. Disposto a ameaçá-lo.

- Você me usou a minha vida inteira. Você arruinou tudo! - Martim tentou socar Dudu, uma tentativa frustrada. Já que era impossível tocar em um fantasma.

- Pode demorar o tempo que for, mas irei colocar outro monstro em seu encalço. E se você der sorte de também matá-lo. Chamarei outro monstro. E outro. E mais outro. Quantos forem necessários para ver seu fim.

- Acho que não! - Aurélio agarrou Dudu por trás. Martim não sabia o que seu finado amigo estava fazendo, mas o que tudo indicava estava pondo fim aquela ameaça. Os dois começaram a queimar em uma labareda de fogo. Em seguida desapareceram, mas não antes de terem uma calorosa conversa.

- O que está fazendo?! Me larga!

- Você não vai mais importunar ninguém. Nunca mais.

- NÃOOOOO!

Horas depois.

Amelia e Joaquim estavam em casa. Tristes com os últimos eventos que aconteceram com sua família. Amelia desde que soube da morte de seu sogro não consegue parar de chorar. Joaquim, comovido com o estado de sua esposa, também começou a se entristecer e por fim as lágrimas venceram e rolaram pelo seu rosto. Da janela, sem ser percebido, uma figura condoída da situação do casal assistia ao seu sofrimento impotente, sem poder fazer nada. Nem mesmo um consolo ele poderia dar, pois sabia que seria mal interpretado. Martim se não fosse a constituição mais rígida de sua espécie estaria agora aos prantos. Se mantinha forte, mas até seu coração de rocha já mostrava sinais de que seria vencido.

- Desculpe, pai. Desculpe, mãe. Por tudo. - O pedido de desculpa não foi ouvido. Martim não queria ser visto por isso falava o mais baixo possível. - Espero que me perdoem algum dia. - Após se despedir do que restou da sua família Martim caminha pra reencontrar outros pontos da cidade que para ele foram muito importantes. Martim passa pelo colégio onde estudou a infância e a adolescência. Um sentimento de nostalgia o acomete. Um tempo difícil, como toda a sua vida, mas que fora muito mais feliz. Por último Martim visita a casa de sua ex-quase-noiva. De longe Martim via **Helena** brincando com uma criança, possivelmente seu filho, e de braços dado com um homem desconhecido. O peito de Martim começou a doer. Pois ele sabia que se tivesse tomado um outro rumo, ele poderia estar no lugar daquele homem e aquela criança poderia ter sido dele.

Por fim Martim vai até um beco deserto. Já era noite. Seguindo as instruções impressas no seu diário Martim desenha uma porta em uma parede qualquer com um pedaço de giz branco. Como se aquela porta fosse real Martim bate com o punho nela três vezes e diz as palavras que julgava serem as certas. Nada aconteceu. Após mais algumas tentativas frustradas o desespero se apodera dele e ele começa a suplicar por alguma resposta. O que acaba chamando a atenção de um mendigo que por ali passava.

- Algum problema, amigo?

Martim se aproxima do mendigo e o agarra pelos braços dando a impressão que tinha perdido a sanidade. - Eu tinha tudo! Fui enganado e minha vida virou uma merda! Preciso sair daqui! - O mendigo se desvencilhou do agarrão e saiu correndo dali.

Assim que o mendigo deixou o beco Martim foi atraído por uma luz, ao olhar para trás viu que a porta desenhada na parede, contrariando todas as expectativas, se abriu. Um velhinho com chifres de cervo saiu de dentro dela. - Você chamou? Se quer entrar vamos logo. Não tenho o tempo todo. - Alegre, Martim não pensou duas vezes. Assim que cruzou aquela porta ela se fechou. Não deixando nenhum vestígio que havia sido aberta anteriormente.

Agora começava uma nova etapa da vida de Martim. Uma que não pertencia ao mundo físico. Mas sim a um mundo mais transcendental. Onde as leis que regem a física e o espaço não se aplicavam. Onde a liberdade era infinita e as realizações eram do tamanho de seus sonhos. Naquele mundo estranho, o mundo astral, Martim começaria a sentir um gostinho que nunca tinha sentido antes na realidade física.

O gosto da felicidade.


End file.
